O garoto do capacete vermelho
by missrafhaela
Summary: Niki sempre teve um sonho: entrar nas Tropas Especiais da Divisão F1. No entanto, ele terá que abrir mão de sua família e sua namorada para poder perseguir seu intento. Seu destino acaba por se cruzar com o de outros dois jovens: Lilly, uma aspirante a piloto que quer provar que é muito mais do que ser um rosto bonito e James, um playboy incorrigível.


Prólogo: Entrando no trem

Viena, 1968.

"Eu desisto de você!"

Foram as últimas palavras que Niki ouviu de seu progenitor ao fechar a porta da mansão Lauda por trás de si.

Estava feito. Não havia mais volta.

O rapaz ainda deu uma última olhada para a mansão e tornou a seguir seu rumo para fora da propriedade. Ele sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que abandonar tudo o que tinha, ainda mais depois daquele incidente em que eles acabaram descobrindo seu segredo.

Horas antes, havia deixado um bilhete para Mariella, sua então namorada, onde terminava tudo com uma desculpa mal rabiscada e fria. A esta altura, a jovem deve estar um tanto confusa.

Em tese, Niki havia se "livrado" de todos os empecilhos que estavam no caminho de sua obsessiva busca.

Um jovem normalmente se sentiria desolado, caso a família o renegasse, ou, se tivesse que se abdicar de um amor, mas para um garoto frio e escasso de sentimentos, algo assim seria mais do que o esperado. Para Andreas Nikolaus Lauda, ou simplesmente Niki, ser Piloto da Divisão Especial era tudo o que ele mais queria. Desde os nove anos, quando vira um Piloto em ação, durante uma ida aos alpes. O pequeno garoto ficou encantado com a maneira como aquele homem de macacão e óculos de pilotagem derrotou o anômalo com um disparo perfeito.

Os anômalos são criaturas estranhas, sem origem definida, ninguém sabia dizer exatamente que eram, os mais religiosos diziam que eram cria do demônio, ateus e cientistas acreditavam que eram espécies novas. Surgiram logo após a Segunda Grande Guerra – há quem diga que surgiram dos resíduos químicos contidos pelas bombas, ou que fora alguma experiência bizarra feita pelos nazistas. Para combatê-los uma organização surgiu em meados de 1950, a F1 e desde então ela tem se dedicado ao extermínio, coleta e investigação de anômalos. Mas para isso era necessário pessoas dispostas a se arriscarem a lutar pela segurança da sociedade, e é aí que entram os Pilotos.

Os Pilotos eram jovens – homens em sua grande maioria – corajosos e preparados para morrer na primeira chance, caso não conseguissem derrotar as criaturas disformes. Então, obviamente a taxa de pilotos mortos era bem alta, muitos haviam morrido nas primeiras missões anos anteriores em virtude se saber pouco a respeito dos anômalos e como derrota-los.

Então engenheiros, designers, cientistas começaram a pensar em formas e equipamentos e armas para lutar contra as criaturas. Após perdas, sacrifícios e algumas informações valiosas conseguidas pelos Pilotos que escapavam de ir para o "outro lado", a Divisão F1 teve alguns frutos iniciais. A primeira delas foi uso de um capacete e um macacão antichamas, porque anômalos queimam a pele. Além de meios de locomoção de alta velocidade, carros, motos e jipes com atiradores especiais. Os Pilotos tem esse nome porque os primeiros a lutarem eram pilotos de corrida.

Agora, voltando ao garoto de Viena, bem, Niki andava com passos rápidos e decididos até a estação de trem que o levaria para a Cidade dos Construtores. Sede onde ficava Divisão da F1, tal como todas as escuderias que trabalhavam para ela. Quem olhasse brevemente, diria que Niki estava longe de ser um Piloto. Longe do que poderia ser um herói icônico.

Niki não tinha atributos físicos, e não destacava em quase nada, nunca teve excelentes méritos na escola, para desgosto de seus pais. Era franzino e tinha um rosto com dentes proeminentes que à primeira vista, lembravam um rato. Mas, por baixo da membrana de seu rótulo, Niki tinha uma personalidade peculiar que podia ser notada em seus olhos azuis e frios, e por último, era apaixonado por carros, aviões e qualquer outra coisa que tivesse rodas.

Ao chegar na estação com suas duas malas de couro, Niki procurava nos bolsos do paletó marrom o bilhete da passagem – para ver como o austríaco havia pensado em tudo – e com seus olhos atentos procurava pelo trem que o levaria para o lugar de destino. Não demorou muito para que ele avistasse o trem de cor verde com destino a Cidade dos Construtores. Fora fácil deduzir, dos trens que estavam ali era o que menos tinha gente entrando. Niki entrou no trem, sentado finalmente em um dos assentos. O jovem respirou fundo e acomodou de maneira confortável. Após alguns segundos retirou do bolso uma revista científica que estava dobrada ao meio. Ele sempre lia os artigos publicados pelos cientistas, a respeito dos anômalos. Olhando ao redor Lauda percebeu apenas alguns poucos jovens além dele, que já estavam no trem.

Agora só esperava aguardar que o trem partisse.

\- Valeu tio! – uma voz fina havia quebrado o silêncio no momento em que Niki iria retomar de onde havia parado em sua leitura.

O jovem encara a sua frente uma figura ligeira e feminina que senta de frente para ele. Ela tinha cabelos loiros que iam até o ombro, usava chapéu vermelho na cabeça e um macacão jeans e uma blusa de flanela vermelha com um casaco marrom escuro por cima. Usava a franjinha reta, os lábios eram pequenos e os olhos eram castanho claros. É, se tratava mesmo de uma garota.

Enquanto a garota ajeitava a mala para guardá-la Niki a fitava com certa estranheza.

\- Desculpe, mas você não acha que está no trem errado, não? – ele perguntou.

\- Oi? – A jovem o fitou após guardar sua bagagem.

\- Você não está no trem errado? – ele repetiu a pergunta.

A garota riu e se ajeitou um pouco no assento.

\- Não. Esse trem vai para a Cidade dos Construtores, certo? – ela falou como se fosse algo óbvio.

\- Sim.

\- Então está tudo certo!

\- Não querendo ser rude, mas porque uma garota como você estaria indo para lá?

\- Pelo mesmo motivo que você – ela respondeu, bem humorada – não é primeira pessoa que me pergunta isso – ela notou os outros rapazes que encaravam com curiosidade – Afinal, apenas loucos teriam coragem de fazer esse tipo de coisa, não é verdade? Liesel Dungl, mas todo mundo me chama de Lilly – ela estendeu a mão.

\- Niki – o rapaz apertou sua mão.


End file.
